Pokemon Football
by sammi-san
Summary: [one-shot] It's time for the Pokebowl, and the Pikachus want the Lugia trophy. Will they win it? [football!, just pokemon]


Disclaimer: I don't own anything (i.e. Pokémon, football, beer hats...) 

Everyone GASP! It's a Pokémon fan fic... but it has nothing to do with the Timetravelers!  
And if you don't know what that is, don't worry 'bout it! 

This story was based off pictures that I drew. I was bored and drew a Pikachu, then put a shirt that said "go Pikachus" or something like that. and then I drew more Pokémon football pictures. Now on the back of my old red binder it's Pokémon Football.  
This is very short. I'm not much of a football fan, but I liked the idea. And it isn't the Timetravelers! ^_^ 

*~*~*~ 

**Pokémon Football**

The stadium was full of cheering Pokémon. The biggest event of the Pokémon football season was right here, right now! It was the Pokébowl! This year's teams were the Ralts and the Pikachus. The fans were in the stands, cheering on their favorite team. The emotions were high, the food was selling like pokéballs, and the signs made by the fans were excellent. 

"Wobbuffets Own!" one read. All the other Pokémon laughed; the Wobbuffets were the first team to be kicked out of the playoffs. There were also other signs supporting the teams on the field. Some Pokémon were wearing beer hats, foam fingers, and t-shirts. Every Pokémon in the stadium was excited. Who would win the Lugia trophy? 

"Hello and welcome to the Pokébowl! I'm Lisa the Pichu and my announcer buddy is Bob the Torchic!" a Pichu in a Pikachu shirt said. 

"Today it's the number-one ranked team, the Ralts, against the former reigning champions, the Pikachus! Togepi the referee comes to the field!" 

The teams were on the field along with a Togepi with black and white stripes on his arms. He then threw a coin up in the air. "Call it Pikachus!" 

"Heads!" It was tails, and the Ralts chose to kick. They kicked the ball using their psychic powers, considering that they don't have very good feet to do it with. In Pokémon football, as long as you didn't teleport or fly to the end zone, you could use any move you wanted. 

The first quarter was wild. "Oooh, what a nasty Thunder attack from #17!" Torchic Bob yelled after the quarterback got sacked. Then, shortly after that (and an interception), the Pikachus scored. The crowd went wild. Pikachu fans danced in the stands and sent attacks to the Ralts fans because the Pikachus were in the lead! 

The first quarter ended. "The score is Pikachus: seven, Ralts: zip!" Pichu Lisa exclaimed. "Go Pikachus!" 

The second quarter was just as good. The Ralts had managed to tie with the Pikachus after a lucky fumble. The Pikachu fans again sent attacks to the Ralts fans, but for different reasons. Pikachu fans are sore losers. Meanwhile, Ralts fans cheered and danced. Later in the quarter, the Pikachu quarterback had used Thunder on the defenders and paralyzed three of them. The medical van thing (Ambulance, whatever. XP) with Chansey came out and picked them up. Next, the Pikachus scored again, and the fans were ecstatic. They were still in the lead at halftime! 

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, in you _face_ Ralts!" Pichu Lisa yelled. 

"Now now, no cheering," Torchic Bob said. "Score: Pikachus-fourteen, Ralts-seven. Now for the halftime cheerleaders!" The cheerleaders this year were Jigglypuff. They sang, and the crowd and players fell asleep. Thirty minutes later, they woke up. Everyone's face was marked with marker. 

"Ok, it's *yawn* now to the third quarter!" Torchic Bob proclaimed. 

No one scored, but it was close a couple of times. "Still fourteen-seven in Pikachus' favor!! ALL RIGHT!!" Pichu Lisa yelled. "Although that Psychic attack from #16 was pretty good. It almost injured the quarterback." 

"And it made one of the Pikachus fly back into the stands," Torchic Bob said. 

The fourth quarter was the most crucial in the game. The Ralts were known to catch up in the last quarter. But the Pikachus and their loyal fans could see the trophy in sight. They gave it their all, and kept the Ralts from scoring. 

"And the Pikachus win fourteen to seven!! You guys rock!" Pichu Lisa cheered. The quarterback and his teammates held the trophy on high for everyone to see. 

"Now what are you going to do?" an announcer Meowth asked. 

"I'm going to Disneyland (1)!" 

-end-

**Note:**  
(1) or is it Disneyworld? Sorry if it's the other one. I don't pay too much attention to that. *blush* If anyone tells me that I'm wrong, I'll change it. 


End file.
